


Need

by SweetVenom



Series: The Mighty Fall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Morning After, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Tough Love, Pre-demands of the qun, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVenom/pseuds/SweetVenom
Summary: “When it's a hostile target, you give them what they want”. He turned to go take a seat on her desk, leaning most, but not all, of his weight on it. “When it's someone you care about, you give them what they need”.





	

The sunlight streamed through the balcony window and stirred Evelyn out of her rest. She pulled the cover over her head and rolled over, squeezing her eyes shut. Her limbs felt lifeless as she curled her body into a ball. She slowly became more aware of the state of her body. Her upper arms were a bit sore, and her wrists and hands felt fatigued. Her thighs were relaxed. There was a delicious ache in her loins, a reminder of The Iron Bull's presence last night.

She noted that she definitely needed to bathe, as she was rather sticky. Bull had been gentle enough last night not to touch her sensitive sex as he cleaned her, but that meant all the fluid inside had seeped out of her overnight. She sat up slowly, stretching her limbs, and realized with a bit of panic that the sun was quite high. ‘ _Late for the war room meeting, wonderful’_ , she thought with a big of exasperation. Why hadn't anyone sent a servant to wake her? She hurried to her wardrobe, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. She grabbed a cloth and wiped away what was left of last night. She dressed quickly, donning her top and breeches, and pulling on her vest and gloves. She adjusted everything into place, and realized her scarf was not on the dresser where she usually put it. Memories of the prior night flooded her mind, and a fond smile grew on her face. She scanned the room, and wondered if Bull had taken it with him last night. Instead, she found it tied neatly into a bow, setting on her sofa.

She picked it up and a thrilling tingle crept up her spine as she debated whether or not to wear it. If she did, last night's affair would be on her mind all day. She decided to go on and untie it, then wrapped it around her neck as usual. It would look the same as any other day to the rest of the Inquisition, but it felt like a secret was resting on her shoulders.

She finally finished readying herself for the day and headed out of her room. When she entered the war room, her advisors had clearly been at work for some time.

“Ah, Inquisitor! We were beginning to worry about you, are you alright? Are you feeling ill?” Josephine fussed over Evelyn, frantically scribbling a note on her parchment board. “I can have some herbal teas or medicines sent to your room this evening!”

“No! Oh, no. I'm fine, I just… Ah, took a sleeping potion last night, to help me fall asleep! Um, I must have taken too much, but I feel very rested! No need to send anything”. Evelyn stammered a bit as she spoke, hoping the others wouldn't notice her lie.

Cullen seemed to accept the explanation, Josephine furrowed her brow quizzically, but shrugged and returned to the stack of missives on the table. Leliana, however, gave a stoic look that was usually reserved for ‘ _problems_ ’ that she needed to make disappear.

Evelyn did her best to make it through the war meeting without a blush or a daydream, but the scarf around her neck kept pulling her focus away and reminding her of last night.

Finally, the meeting adjourned, and Cullen and Josephine headed out of the war room. Leliana stayed behind, however, and cleared her throat before Evelyn could follow the commander and ambassador.

“Inqusitor, if I could have a moment of your time?” she spoke with a professionalism, the Orlesian in her accent subtly elegant. Evelyn nodded nervously, not entirely uncertain that the spymaster didn't have mind reading abilities, or at least an agent watching her every move, even in her room. It was Leliana's job to know every secret in Skyhold and guard it from those who would see the Inquisition destroyed. Surely the Herald of Andraste sleeping with a Qunari heretic would ruin the Inquisition's holy reputation, and Leliana's job would be to prevent that.

Leliana was unusually straight forward, “I saw The Iron Bull leaving your room last night,” she said simply.

Evelyn brought her hands to her face, a nervous habit for when she was embarrassed. “I'm so sorry, Leliana. I never meant to put you into a position like this.. I know it could ruin the Inquisition's reputation, it was just impulsive, and I'm trying to be discreet, and I though Bull would be too, so I just-”.

“Hush dear, that's not what I'm concerned about. Josephine and I can handle silly rumors about our Inquisitor's personal life”. Leliana's face softened, as it often did when Evelyn expressed nervousness .

“Oh, well that's relief. Wait, then what are you concerned about?” Evelyn studied Leliana's face, trying to read her expression for clues.

“He is a spy”.

“Um. Yes. He told us this when he joined. I thought we were benefitting from his Ben-Hassrath reports?”

“Yes, but it's not about that. Just because you know he's a spy, doesn't mean his loyalties lie with us; with you”. Leliana's voice was steady, unwavering. “You need to be careful, on guard”. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, a hardened expression crossing her face.

Evelyn was taken back a bit, confused and a bit offended and Leliana's implication. “I don't understand. You're worried I'll divulge sensitive Inquisition secrets over pillow talk?” she bit her lip and nervously crossed her arms. “You see to it that I'm not privy to that sort of information; those secrets are in your capable hands. And even if I were, there wasn't exactly… pillow talk”. She hoped the disappointment didn't show at the latter statement.

Surprisingly, Leliana's expression softened. There was a subtle sadness and regret in her unfurrowed brow. “Inqusitor, Evelyn, you misunderstand me. My concern is not professional, it's personal". Her pose relaxed and she leaned against the war table. “I do not wish to see you hurt. I can attest from… personal experience… that becoming involved with that type of person can have devastating consequences. Giving your heart away to a person leaves you vulnerable in ways you may not even notice. It clouds your judgment. For most people, that vulnerability is worth the risk, so long as you are involved with a trustworthy person. You should not count a Ben-Hassrath spy in with trustworthy people, no matter how forthcoming he may seem".

Evelyn was speechless for a moment. _‘Personal experience_ ’? She wondered who betrayed Leliana in her past for her to feel such advice was necessary.

“Leliana,” she said nervously. “I appreciate the advice, I really do. But, what you're talking about, it's not happening. Last night was... Just sex”. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, hoping that would conclude this conversation.

Leliana's expression remained unreadable. “I see. That is understandable. You have a great responsibility on your shoulders, I would certainly never criticize you for seeking pleasure when the opportunity presents itself. Just please, remember to be cautious”. She folded her arms in front and the smallest hint of a smirk danced at the corner of her mouth. “And please, do try to remain discreet. There are plenty of wagging tongues about you and Pavus. Adding a Qunari to the rumors would present Josephine with quite the challenge”.

Evelyn's face reddened and she covered her face again. “Maker, what nonsense. Why do they do that? There are demons pouring out of the sky, but the nobility has nothing better to do than gossip about my association with a Tevinter mage?” She shook her head and sighed.

“It is nothing to fret over. We can handle it. That's why we are here. But our job is easier if you continue to be discreet”. Leliana's expression became kinder, even a bit friendly. Evelyn liked it. Sometimes Leliana could be a bit scary, and it was nice to see a gentler side of her.

Evelyn excused herself and made her way out. She had a number of things to tend today; horse master Dennet needed to see her about her horse's new saddle, there were three visiting dignitaries with whom she was to meet with Vivienne, and the new Arcanist had arrived just the night before and wanted to discuss the undercroft's accommodations. It was to be a busy day indeed.

As she went about Skyhold, handling situations that had arisen, she found that she was still not busy enough to stop overthinking the future with Bull. She had a number of concerns- Iron Bull had been clear in saying that Qunari don't have sex with friends. And he was not known for sleeping with the same person more than once; all the gossip in the Inquisition ranks could attest to that. So what would happen next between them? Would he pretend it never happened and continue sleeping around Skyhold while treating her the same? Would he pull back, uncomfortable to have such a rapport with a person he had had sex with? Or would he want _more_? She tried to push the final option out of her mind, worried to get her hopes up. She decided her first thought was most likely. He wouldn't do anything to make things awkward between them. He'd wave her over to his table in the tavern, slap her back when she took a seat beside him, toast to the latest thing they'd killed, and take to bed the nearest scout or soldier who was receptive to his flirtings.

She finished her duties for the day and took a deep breath as she headed for the tavern. There was already a sizable amount of people in the tavern, the low hum of conversation still inhibited, most people having just begun their drinking. Once the ale started _really_ flowing, the noise would get much louder, peppered with drinking songs, games of wicked grace, and the occasional arm wrestling match.

She scanned the tavern for the familiar faces of Bull and his Chargers. They sat at their usual table, close to the wall. Dalish and Skinner were playing some sort of dice game at the corner of the table, Rocky, Stitches and Grim were laughing hard at _something_ Krem was saying as he sat on the back of his chair, leaning against the wall as he drank some wine directly from the bottle. And next to Krem sat The Iron Bull, drinking from his usual tankard, his roaring laughter rising over the rest of the tavern sounds. His eye caught sight of her and he smiled at her. She expected a smirk or a simper, perhaps an arrogant look where he'd be pleased with himself; but his smile was natural, nothing lewd about it.

“Inquisitor!” Bull's voice boomed above the the soft commotion of the inn as he called out to her. “Come here, take seat, have a drink!" Evelyn breathed a small sigh of relief that his demeanor appeared unchanged toward her. She took a seat, the empty one between Bull and Skinner, trying to appear at ease as she accepted a tankard from Grim. She thanked him, and he responded with his usual “Hmn”.

“Your Worship,” Krem nodded as he greeted her with the prestigious title (which she absolutely hated). “Did you get my report about Haven from Josephine?”

“I did!” she said, nearly sputtering on her gulp of ale. She'd gone directly to bed after yesterday's late war council, and completely forgotten to thank The Chargers on their work. “Great job, rescuing the refugees! Sorry, I got the report yesterday, but it slipped my mind to mention it to you! But yes, thank you for saving the supplies and lives!” she babbled nervously, acutely aware that the reason she forgot about the report was that she was rather _preoccupied_.

Krem didn't appear to notice, though, his gaze wandering over Evelyn's shoulder, appearing to be just as preoccupied. “Uh huh. Anytime, Your Worship”. Another sip of wine right from the bottle, and he suddenly hopped down from his chair. “'Nother round? On me? Yeah? I'll be right back”. And with that he left the table.

“Someone should tell him he's not her type”. Skinner said, rolling her dice after giving them a good shake in the cup. “Ah ha! 17. Ready to cash out before you lose your _bow_ , Dalish?”

“What? Who?” Evelyn asked, not catching the meaning behind Skinner's words.

“Krem's got eyes for that Bard,” Dalish answered, leaning forward with a smirk on her face. “But she wrote that song about your Red Jenny, so we don't think that's in the stars”. She removed a bracer and dropped it on the table into a pile of coins. “And I'd never bet my bow, Skinner. I'll walk out of here naked first. My roll”. She held out her hand and accepted the dice from Skinner to continue their game.

Evelyn craned her neck to see if there was any truth to what the two elven women were saying. Though she could only see their heads over the staircase blocking her view, Krem was definitely slowing as he passed Maryden, giving an awkward smile and wave toward her before continuing to the bar.

“Haa! Naked Dalish! Krem don't got a chance, but maybe you do!” Rocky said with an inebriated laugh.

“Nah. You guys got it wrong”. The Iron Bull leaned back and folded his arms thoughtfully. “She's a Bard. Misdirection is their thing. She sings about Sera, but its not because she has any interest. It's to distract from what she's actually focused on”.

“And what do you suppose that is, Chief?” Stitches sipped slowly from his tankard. “You suggesting Krem's got a chance? Or that she's spying on the Inquisition or or somethin'?”

“Hey, I didn't say that. I'm just making observations, that's all”. He leaned one hand on his leg, facing his body toward Evelyn. “All's I'm saying, bards are tricky. You can't assume to know them and their intentions at first glance”.

The way Bull had turned his body to face her, Evelyn was suddenly very aware of his hulking body and it's close proximity to her. She was taken back to the night before, imagining those strong hands gripping her hips as he took her from behind, the taste of her fluids on his tongue as he kissed her, her hands bound, gripping the sheets as he brought her to a release so strong it left her sobbing. Evelyn stared into her cup, trying to gather herself and her focus to maintain conversation. The scarf around her neck felt hot and tight suddenly, and she hoped her face wasn't burning (Or at least, if it was, everyone would attribute it to the alcohol).

“So says the Ben-Hassrath spy”. Krem said suddenly approaching the table with two large pitchers of ale. “And what was that about Dalish getting naked?”

“Damnit, Krem, we're trying to talk about you behind your back. You and your giant-ass ears”. Iron Bull sighed dramatically.

“Yeah. Huge, right? Any bigger, and I might bang them on the doorframe, could you imagine? Oh, wait… ” Krem countered.

“Damnit Krem, that was one time!”

The rest of the table laughed, Evelyn included. She _l_ _oved_  the Chargers, every single one. Even the silent Grim. The rapport amongst them felt less like soldiers and more like family-well, a family more functional than her own anyway. As the rest refilled their tankards, their attention was drawn to Dalish and Skinner, as they both threw their belts and boots on the table. Evelyn sucked in a breath as she decided to take the opportunity to clear the air with The Iron Bull.

“Ah, um, Bull? I'd like to talk to you in private,” she said, the words sounding lame as they left her mouth.

Though she was unsure how genuine his expression was, he actually seemed a bit surprised. “Sure thing, Boss. Uh, not to sound _presumptuous_ , but most private place would be your room. I could meet you up there later?” his voice, which was usually loud and boisterous, had taken a softer volume, too low for anyone but her to hear (well, except maybe Krem, with his giant-ass ears).

She nodded. “Meet you there in 20 minutes or so?”

“No problem”.

She downed the last of her ale before excusing herself, the Chargers barely noticing as Dalish and Skinner had anted up to their breeches on the table.

***

Evelyn climbed the stairs to her room, trying not to let her imagination run away with all the ways the upcoming conversation could go wrong. She wasn't sure what to make of his surprised expression when she had asked to speak to him privately.

“What's going on, Boss?” The Iron Bull's voice surprised her, as she hadn't expected him to be there already. She had been stopped a few time on her way, but she wondered if his quick arrival was eagerness to to have this conversation with her.

“We need to talk about what happened between us,” she said, doing her damnedest to be confident and direct despite the nervous churning in her stomach.

“Oh. That. What's on your mind?”

She noted the purposefully neutral expression on his face. She wasn't sure what he had been expecting. For her to pretend it didn't happen? Perhaps he was genuinely surprised that she wanted to talk about all this. Did he think that she was just curious and needed to get him out of her system? Was that how his liasons usually ended? No speaking about it after, save for giggling gossip?

She wasn't sure what to say, now that he was here, ready to talk. Her words weren't very carefully chosen, and they came out in a bit of a stutter, but they were honest. “Nobody has ever done that to me before. I… Enjoyed it”.

His smirk at her words was almost insufferable.  _Almost_. “Of course you did. Ben-Hassrath training, remember? Grew up learning how to manipulate people”.

That wasn't exactly the response she was expecting, but it was also honest. This was the man who had introduced himself as a spy, so it didn't really surprise her to hear him admit to using his training in bed. “Ah, yes. I've always enjoyed being manipulated in bed. Really sets the mood”. She hoped the sarcasm and light-hearted attempt at humor wasn't lost on him. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she didn't want to go again.

“When it's a hostile target, you give them what they want”. He turned to go take a seat on her desk, leaning most, but not all, of his weight on it. “When it's someone you care about, you give them what they need?”

“What I need?” she asked, confusion crossing her face. “Are you saying I need to be tied up during sex? That seems like something in more of the ‘want’, or ‘desire’ or 'sure, I'll try anything once' category. I'd scarcely call it a need”.

“You don't need the binding,” he began to clarify. “You want the binding. What you need, is someone to give you what you want”. He crossed his arms, a thoughtful look in his expression. “Look, you're the Inquisitor. You didn't ask for the job, but you've taken the responsibility. You've got thousands of lives riding on your decisions. You bear that weight every day. What's more, the people worship you, thinking you're some sort of deity-sent prophet. And it's too much for you. I can see it”.

She let out a small humorless laugh “Thanks for the reminder”.

He smiled at her, but there was a conflict behind it. “You need a place where you can be safe. Safe to do and ‘be done’ as you please, no judgments, no hesitancy from a partner who's afraid of defiling Andraste's chosen. And, look, I'm good at reading people, and I definitely got the feeling that you'd like a power play from the time I met you, but last night? You wanted to be _dominated_. That much was clear. Maybe you've always wanted that, maybe that's new because your so damn sick of being in charge, but either way, that's what you want. And you need someone to give you that so you can make it through this crazy attempt to save the world with an ounce of sanity intact”.

His eloquence and understanding left her speechless.

“Well? Did I get any of that right?” he asked after a moment's silence.

“Um. All of it, I think”. She said, smiling bashfully.

“Ok. So I'm going to take leap and say you want to do more of what we did last night, then? Once again, not to be presumptuous”.

“That's not much of a leap,” she said with a laugh. "I think that's exactly what I need".

He laughed with her. “I figured you would have kicked me out if I was wrong”.

“So then, you're offering more? More sex, I mean, not like, flowers and chocolates and ballroom dancing”. She joked nervously, trying to be straightforward as he was.

“If you wanted romance, you'd be chasing after that commander,” he said with a snort. “Instead, you've been pushing your tits up around me”.

“What?! I have not!” she snacked his arm playfully.

“Oh, trust me. Yes you have. Been damned impossible to resist. You should really pay better attention you your body language. Reading you is like child's play”.

“I'll take that under advisement,” she laughed sheepishly.

“But yes. You want more, I'll give you more. We can keep it simple, or we can push the limits and boundaries. Anything you want to try, I'm up for. There's almost nothing I won't do”.

“Almost nothing?”

“Yeah, I got a couple of limits, but they're way out there. You cross em, I'll let you know. But not like a jerk. You can run anything by me, you won't get a side-eye or an ounce of judgement from me”.

Evelyn crossed her arms, considering everything he had said to her. “I, uh… So. If I agree to this, how does this… Work?”

“Outside this room, nothing changes. You're the Inquisitor, you're the Boss. I will never injure you, or phisically hurt you. Well, not without your permission”. He flashed a dark, lusty smile.

“You think I'd give you permission to hurt me?” she crossed her arms, trying not appear as intrigued as she was.

He shrugged. “Sure. The right amount of pain, applied to the right parts, It can be… enjoyable. You're curious now, right? That's enough to get your permission”.

“You might have me a bit curious…”

“But you will always be safe with me. If you are ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say _K_ _atoh_ , and it's over. No questions asked”.

“It's a little unnerving that you have this down to a system”.

He shrugged and crossed his arms. “Hey, I really like the power plays too. But when you mess around with that kind of thing, it goes beyond sexual. Gets a little psychological. A system keeps things from getting out of hand. ” He stood up and took a step toward her. “Besides, systems are comfortable. And my goal… if for you to get _very_  comfortable”. His voice turned lusty again, and she was suddenly very eager to learn more about these power plays he talked about.

“Alright, then. What do you think I  _need_ tonight?”

“To have no control, even if you struggle. You want me to tie down every limb and drive you mad with pleasure with my tongue until you're begging me to stop”.

“And... If I tell you to stop, will you?” she asked. She imagined herself tied, legs open, begging The Iron Bull to stop making her come, and the thought sent an embarrassing wave of arousal through her.

He studied her expression. “Depends. I'm not gonna ignore you, but I might decide that you don't really mean it”. He stepped back suddenly, his posture dropping to a less imposing stance. “ _Katoh_ stops it, no matter what. Its called a watchword. You familiar with the concept?”

She nodded. “Never used one, but I get the idea”.

“Don't be afraid to use it, but you aren't supposed use it lightly. Its for real pain, not the good, sexual kind, but more like if your arm goes numb, or you feel sick, or panicked, or if I do something that makes you uncomfortable. I pay attention, so I'll do my best not to push you too far, and you can give me a little guidance like ‘ _to the left, yes right there, no, that's not doing the trick, try something else_ ,’ I'm going to listen, of course. But _Katoh_  makes me stop immediately and fix whatever is wrong”.

“That sounds reasonable”. She crossed her arms thoughtfully, trying to process what he was proposing. “So… Nothing changes between us outside this room?”

“Nothing. You're still in charge in the field”. He shifted his stance and looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. “Just so you know, this is pretty new to me too. I don't usually have sex with friends. And never more than once”.

“But you're making an exception for me?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah”. He said simply. “But like I said, nothing changes. You're the boss, Boss”.

“Alright then, what was this about tying me down…?” she asked, suddenly eager to have him again. “I don't think my scarf is long enough for what you described”. She said with a smirk.

“No, but…” he smirked at her. “I brought a bunch of my rope up earlier when you were in the undercroft. It's under the bed”.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly. “What was that you said about not being presumptuous?”

“Well, I figured I'd be better off prepared, in case you wanted to go again. And if you didn't, no harm done. I could just take the rope and leave”.

“Did you think I wouldn't want another night with you?” she asked, a bit of sadness in her voice at the thought of him assuming she would send him away.

An unreadable expression crossed his face, but was quickly replaced with an arrogant smirk. “Well, that's why I brought the rope”.

“Hmm. Well, I suppose all that's left is for you to… Take me?”

“Can do”. The Iron Bull moved toward her bed and retrieved the sack he had hidden underneath. He began pulling some out, the individual lengths tied in some sort of braid. He pulled the braid on the first rope to reveal the full length and she practically balked at the amount in his hand as well as in the bag.

“Um, how much rope did you bring, exactly?”

He stroked his chin thoughtfully and pulled out more braids of rope. “Let's see… one 40 foot, four 25 foot, and two 15 foot”.

She laughed. "Doesn't that seem excessive?”

“Give me your hand”. She obeyed. He took the rope, wrapped it around her hand once, tied a simple knot and tugged on it. The rope pressed into her skin tightly and she winced. Doest feel too good, huh? But, when I do this…” he undid the knot, wrapped the rope around her wrist four times and redid the knot. When he pulled, the pressure was less. “Better, right? Most of the length is doubling, tripling and quadrupling the rope”.

“Huh,” she commented thoughtfully.

“I can give you the full lesson sometime, but I don't think that was the plan for tonight”. He said with a soft laugh.

“Right. Can I make a request?”

“Of course”.

“Can I undress you first?”

“Oh, absolutely,” He grinned and sat on the bed, leaning back a bit on his hands. “Go right ahead”.

She climbed up on him so she was straddling his waist. The buckles on his harness were easy to unclasp, and within moments he was shrugging it off his shoulders. She discarded onto the ground and ran her fingers over the muscles, scars and tattoos, tracing their shapes. “How did you get them? The tattoos, I mean”.

“Dalish. Nobody really has tattoos in Par Vollen, but when I got assigned in Orlais and joined Fischer's bleeders, Dalish was tatooing one of the other guys, and she offered, so I figured, what the hell?"

“I like them”. She ran her fingers down his chest and began unbuckling his belt. As she did, he brought a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She slid down onto the ground and began pulling off his boots, the metal clanking as she tossed aside the braced one. She looked up to him and he stood, allowing her to easily pull his pants down.

Once he was free of clothing, he grinned at her. “My turn?” she nodded and he undressed her swiftly, letting her assist by shrugging off all the pieces of her outfit. When they were both completely nude, Evelyn glanced at the rope beside them. “Second thoughts?” he asked her casually.

She shook her head. “More like wondering what exactly you can do with the rope”.

“Well, let me show you. Hold up your arms”. She did so, and he began wrapping the rope around her chest, spinning her as needed as he wrapped and knotted it below, above and between her breasts. “Breath deep,” he instructed her, and waited until her lungs expanded before tightening the final knot between her shoulder blades. She looked down and marveled at he's work, then yelped in surprise when he yanked back on the rope, drawing her back to his chest. She bit back a delighted giggle as she felt his erection against her backside.

“This is impressive. Where did you learn that?”

“There was this Tamaasran back home…"

“She taught you how to tie her up?”

“Oh yeah. Tied me up, first. Quite a few times. Learned most of the basics that way”.

“What, really?”

“Yeah. Why, you wanna learn? Pay attention, and maybe you can tie me up sometimes”.

“And do what, fuck you with a _saartoh-neraapan_?”

“Ooh, I do like the sound of that. Not tonight, though. Tonight, I get to fuck you with my rod”.

He gathered another length of rope and began wrapping it around one elbow to another, cinching the cuff in between with enough space between her arms that she was still comfortable. Just as the night before. He squeezed her hands, one at a time. When he seemed satisfied that everything was tight but not too tight, he spun her around.

She truly felt helpless in this position. Her wrists and hands were free, but useless at her side with her elbows secured to one another from behind. Her posture was arched a bit from the pull on her arms, and she felt very exposed with her breasts compressed slightly by the rope and her posture arching them up. “Feel ok?” he asked.

“Nothing hurts. Or feels numb or tingly. If that's what you mean”.

“You look scared,” he observed.

“A little,” she admitted honestly. “But… as strange as it sounds… it feels good to be a little scared”.

“Doesn't sound strange. Blood and adrenaline pumping, thrill and risk, that can be real arousing”. He smiled at her, looking her up and down. “Just remember, I can get you out of it in a second. You just have to say the word. The watchword. You remember it?"

She nodded and answered, “ _Katoh_ ”.

“Very good. Well, now that I have you at my mercy, what am I going to do you?”

“Was that rhetorical? Because I can give you a few ideas…”

“Hmm. I'm open to suggestions, but i think maybe I'd like a taste of you. Didn't get quite enough last night. ”

“I think that sounds lovely”.

As soon as she agreed, he turned her around, facing toward the bed, and bent her over. She felt him drop to his knees, and suddenly lift her legs over his shoulders. She yelped in surprise, though he was kneeling, his head was still a couple of feet above the height of the mattress, which brought her lower half elevated above her chest and head. He began to work immediately, his tongue dipping in and out and rubbing her clitoris. Though she could not use her arms to steady herself, Bull's grip on her was solid and kept her stable as she involuntarily squirmed and moaned in pleasure.

“Fuck, you taste so good," he said, pulling back for a breath of air.

“I know,” she said breathily, hoping she'd get the chance to taste herself on his lips again.

He continued licking and lapping, building up the heat rising within her. Suddenly, he trailed his tongue along her perineum, sliding it across her asshole. She let out a shocked “AH!” at the unexpected but pleasant feeling. She tensed and he swirled his tongue all around the hole, wholly surprised at the pleasure it awoke within her. “Oh, fuck, Bull!” she wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but she definitely didn't want him to stop. With his mouth fully focused on her ass, he brought one finger on her clitoris and finished her off, rubbing and licking at the same time with great coordination. The orgasm was tremendous compared to what she was used to. The sensations on her asshole brought her climax to a different level, one she had never even thought about attempting herself.

After her climax subsided, he pulled away and set her legs down gently. Then, she felt him press his cock to her slick cunt, which readily accepted him. He drove into her, fucking her mercilessly, while bringing a finger to her now sensitive nub. She felt another climax building within as he rubbed and she wasn't sure how long it was before she peaked again, but it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming.

She could do nothing but allow herself to be fucked as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard and fast. It seemed like ages before he finally came, but when he did her entire pelvis was starting to feel a dull sting. She could feel his seed gush into her in spurts, and she relaxed as his gyrations slowed. He pulled out and the fluids seeped out onto her inner thigh.

She assumed that it was be all over at that moment and that he would untie her, but instead, he yanked back on her binds and spun her around. “Bull, what are you-”

“You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?”

He suddenly lifted her up into his arms in a cradle position and, mindful of her bound arms, carried her to her dresser. He sat her up on top of it, and dipped his head back down between her legs, licking up all his own fluids from her inner thighs and her sensitive sex. For a moment, she was shocked he would do such a thing, but just a few minutes before he had been licking her asshole, so the surprise faded and she just leaned back against the wall and let it happen without question. When he had mostly cleaned her off, he focused again on bringing her back to orgasm. He had a tight grip on her hips, but she was still afraid to fall off, since she had no means to catch or balance herself.

She climaxed again and instinctively hunched forward to attempt to pull her pelvis back away from his mouth. His grip on her was tight, though, and of course he didn't stop and continued with his tongue as she screeched. She leaned back and pressed her head against the wall struggling to pull away from him. “No, Bull, I can't!”

His only response was to moan into her cunt, the vibrations causing her to jerk and struggle.

_Katoh_

She suddenly remembered the watchword, and thought about using it. There was definitely another orgasm building within her, but her body and mind were fighting it because the feeling was overwhelming. _Katoh_. It would stop, no questions asked.

But her curiosity took over. Sure, it was hurting, but it was also maddeningly pleasurable. What would the next climax feel like, if she let herself reach it? Surely with so much feeling tensing her up inside, the release would be better than she'd felt before.

So, using every ounce of her willpower, she pushed away ‘ _katoh_ ,’ and tried to remain still and focus on the arousal building in her abdomen.

When she final came, she spasmed forward, and she absolutely would have fallen off the dresser if Bull wasn't holding her tight and safe. She tried not to scream, but she couldn't hold back her voice. It seemed like every muscle in her body was surging with her cunt.

When he finally pulled off of her, she was panting loudly, leaning forward. She wasn't afraid of falling anymore, and she felt silly for being worried about it in the first place; this was the man who had been putting himself between her and demon, bandit, Venatori, red Templar and creature attacks for months; he'd talked her through moments of weakness and panic when she was terrified of making bad decisions; he had given her boisterous laughter and laid back conversations when she needed distractions from the entire fucking world resting on her shoulders. He was her best friend. Of course he wouldn't let her fall off a dresser.

He hefted her up wordlessly, depositing her back on the bed, and finally began to untie the restraints.

“Just so you know,” she said once she caught her breath, “last night you broke my record, and you just broke that record tonight”.

“What, for coming in one night?” He laughed. “Well, you needed it. You have been really fucking tense”.

Once the rope were off of her, she sat up, stretching her arms to make sure everything felt alright. “I know, this whole Inquistor job isn't exactly a walk in the park”.

“Hmm”, he acknowledged. He grabbed a damp cloth and began cleaning himself. “Hope it helps relax a little. Or sleep well, at least”.

“Oh, I slept very well last night, thank you,” she stood and went to the dresser to retrieve a night shirt. A laugh snorted out her mouth when she noticed the mess of fluid on the top of the wood. “Um, would you mind handing me a cloth? I'd rather not have to explain that to the cleaning staff”.

Instead of handing her a cloth, he carried a freshly dampened one over and wiped it off himself. He then walked over to where his clothes were and began dressing while Evelyn pulled a nightshirt over her head. “You should sleep well tonight, I hope,” he said as he finished buckling everything.

 _I'd sleep better with you_ , she thought involuntarily. She pushed the thought put of her mind, knowing that it would cross an unspoken boundary. The Iron Bull slept around, but he didn't ‘sleep’ around.

“I think I will,” she said instead, curling up into her bed. He returned to the bedside and coiled up the ropes that had been discarded onto the floor. “Um, Bull?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, Boss?” he responded, his usual nickname for her breaking the tension she felt.

“You'll leave those, won't you?”

He gave her an infuriatingly arrogant grin. “Sure thing, Boss”.

“And you'll come back tomorrow night?”

“If you'll have me, and…” He leaned forward, inches away from her face. His breath smelled of sex. “I've got lots of playthings, if you want to try them”.

“I like the sound of that,” she involuntarily licked her lips as she spoke. He surprised her by suddenly pressing his lips to hers. She reveled in it, the taste and smell comfortable and safe.

When he pulled away, he smiled, nothing lewd or leery about his look. “Get some sleep. I've got the sparing arena most of the day with my boys, so I'll be there until dinner, then I'll _discretely_  head up here with my goods”.

She giggled “And you'll bring the ‘playthings’ too?”

“What? Oh, funny,” he chuckled and leaned back, standing tall above her. “See you tomorrow, Boss”.

Her heart lurched a little as she watched him turn to leave. She could ask him to stay, and he might actually do it. But if this was going to work; this _thing_ that he was proposing, to fuck at night and forget about it during the day, for nothing to change; she couldn't blur any lines. He would walk away, and she would let sleep take her, wake up in the morning, but on her best face and be Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, prophet of a Maker she didn't believe in; and he'd fuck that all away tomorrow night. That was it. That was the arrangement.

“See you tomorrow, Bull”.

She bit back her protest as he walked away.

 


End file.
